Whatever helps you sleep at night
by Bitway
Summary: Ryoga offers to help IV get some sleep. He never thought they'd be sharing a bed. {Hellshark}


"When I said 'whatever helps you sleep at night,' I didn't mean this," Ryoga states, letting out a sigh as he tries to make himself comfortable.

"Then you should have been more clear or set up limitations," IV replies, a grin forming. Unlike the other, he was plenty comfortable. "Besides, this _will_ help me sleep at night."

"It might help you sleep at night but it'll do the opposite for me."

"Aw, come on, Ryoga..." IV purrs into his ear. "Haven't you ever dreamt of sleeping with me?"

Ryoga's face flushes (grateful the other can't see) to that comment and he can only reply with an annoyed grunt. If he wasn't currently trapped in IV's embrace on this bed, he would have stormed out of the room. Or elbow the guy. He was considering following through with the latter, perhaps he should.

IV lets out a chuckle to the lack of verbal response. He pulls the other boy closer, just to tease him a little more. Ryoga's back was pressing against his chest, an arm resting over the shorter's waist. If he wanted to, he could literally breathe down Ryoga's neck. "Can I take that as you have thought of something like this before?"

"No!" Ryoga hisses as he turns his head to the side, glaring at IV. "Look, if you're going to keep saying shit like this, then you can leave."

IV lets out a sad sigh, easing up on his grip and relaxing on his side. "Don't be so angry, I was just kidding. But, alright, I'll stop, just for you."

"Good. Now, go to sleep," Ryoga commands before turning his head back and letting it fall onto his pillow.

He really was hoping he could get some sleep with IV holding onto him throughout the night. He wasn't sure why he actually agreed to this, why he even bothered to follow up on that stupid offer of his and ended up like this.

 _'If you mean it, then let me share a bed with you.'_

He had thought the other was joking, poking fun at him and only giving out that answer in order to rile him up. But, he was serious. When Ryoga had given him a dumbfounded look, he had only continued on.

 _'You said whatever, right? Don't tell me you're scared to sleep with me. I promise I won't bite the big bad shark in his sleep.'_

Although that had led to some bickering between the two, eventually Ryoga had (somewhat) agreed. If it was going to help IV sleep at night, to stop those supposed nightmares he was having, then sharing a bed with him for just _one_ night wouldn't hurt. Of course, when he agreed he thought they'd just be sharing a bed. Not spooning or cuddling or whatever IV wanted to call this.

For now, he decides not to think to much about this. As long as he's comfortable and get get some sleep in for the night, he'll put up with this sleeping position. Which wasn't so bad now that he was getting used to it. Being in IV's arms had felt a bit awkward at first, but as he was forced to remain like this, he was adjusting to having the other boy right beside him. Maybe he could go to sleep like this.

"Ryoga?"

That is if IV would fall asleep first or close that damn mouth of his.

"I said go to sleep, IV."

"I will, I just wanted to say...thank you." His voice was quiet compared to earlier, serious. That usual playful and dramatic tone was gone. "You could have truly said no to me, you know? I wouldn't have minded, it's such an unusual request. But...I'm grateful you were serious about your offer."

Ryoga wasn't sure how to respond to that. He was hardly ever thanked, especially from IV. Did this really mean that much to him? He really couldn't think or understand why he needed to be thanked for something like this. Silence filled the room for a moment before he finally spoke up.

"You're welcome. Besides, you could really use the beauty sleep."

"Hmph. Maybe I should try and keep you up all night."

"If you do, I'm throwing you out the window."

"And I'll take you with me~."

Ryoga lets out a groan, not wanting to start fighting with him this late, and IV chuckles. The purple haired boy tells him to go to sleep once more and this time, he does. For once, in a long while, IV is able to sleep peacefully. No nightmares, no waking up in a cold sweat, nothing to plague his mind at night.


End file.
